


A Broken Princess

by HereLiesHysteria



Series: Mischief and Ice [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLiesHysteria/pseuds/HereLiesHysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Elves have invaded Asgard and threaten Earth's existence. Jane Foster has the Aether, which corrupted her body, and Malekith wants it back. What will happen when Trinity, Loki, Thor, and Jane enter the Dark World?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my character insert to Thor: The Dark World.
> 
> Trinity was born in Jotunheim, but is under no circumstances a Jotun. Her mother and father's relationship was taboo in their realm, Dravkheim, the Realm of the Dragons, and her father Jogun made a truce with Laufey, the king of the Frost Giants. Laufey housed them in their cold home until her parents brought her back to Dravkehim. When the Black Dragonflight threatened Trinity's realm, her mother and father sent her to Asgard, to live with Odin and Frigga. There, Trinity grew up with Thor and Loki. Trinity and Loki became very close, mostly because they could empathize with another.
> 
> Years later, Thor and Trinity get cast down to Earth; Loki in rule. Loki and Trinity had fallen in love but refused to admit it. It was a bumpy road from then on, Loki getting cast down to Earth on a whim and The Avengers stopped him from taking over Earth. Being sentenced to an eternity in a glass prison in Asgard, Trinity isn't heard from in years until then. 
> 
> Thor asked for Trinity's help in their attempts to save Jane Foster, Trinity's good friend. This chapter is the opening part to the story.

"Why me? Why did you need me for this, Thor?!" She shouted at her adopted brother, tears threatening to spill over as she gripped the porcelain pillar in the hallway. Thor just stared, his blue eyes probably matched her own; dead and full of sadness. "Before we took him back to face Asgardian justice, sister... When you wept on my shoulder, you had told me he was broken, and you believed he could be fixed." Trinity stared, the tears pouring over rosy cheeks. Pale lips quivering, she averted her gaze to the floor, about ready to collapse.

Frigga's death had noticeably taken its toll on the Lost Princess, and the girl couldn't handle being torn to shreds any more than she already was. "Thor... He broke me. Odin broke him. He is damaged, but I am beyond this. I will not help you, and risk my realm being consumed by Malekith's darkness. I shall not help. Goodbye." She didn't move, but Thor watched her carefully; over the course of a few months after their brother destroyed New York, Thor and Trinity's demeanor changed. They were older, wiser--broken,-- but fit to be a king and future queen. Thor nodded, turning on his heel, and left. He knew Trinity would give in eventually. It was a cruel thought, but he knew she still loved their brother and she was putting on a show for her mother's pleasure.

 

The clatter of metal filled the stunning silence. The large armory had several figures advancing towards Trinity used with magic, and when each hit struck with her heirloom Drakiss, the metal blade glowed with a brilliant baby blue light. Twisting around she swung the blade and decapitated a blue misty figure, it falling to its knees and disappearing. Trinity was breathing heavily, her hair knotted with the quick movements she made and stuck to her forehead with sweat in some cases. Twirling the blade at the hilt, she struck the ground with it, light scattering about the air like lightning bolts and cracked the porcelain tile she stood on. Cupping her hands over the metal dragon wings above the hilt, she pursed her lips.

"You're going to regret it, Trinity... You're going to hate yourself for it. There will be no going back. You're biting off more than you can chew. Remember... You hate him. You're only doing it for Thor." She muttered incantations to herself before hissing, yanking Drakiss out of the tile, hilting it upon her waist, and stormed out of the bruised armory that she'd been using to let off steam. 

"Good luck gaining your dignity back after this.." She scolded herself, heels tapping on the alabaster floor of her palace. She breached the throne room, where two grand thrones sit proudly upon a staircase and in between them in a special case created of magic, a large cerulean fireball was burning. She gazed at it as it floated and crackled at her. The ball was the heart of her kingdom. The heart of her kingdom relied solely on Trinity and her mother now. It reduced to half the grand size it was when her father died, and her mother became ill.

Turning to her right, her heart nearly stopped. Thor, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif stood waiting. Thor had a smile on his face, and Trinity glared at the five of them. "When do we start?" Trinity sounded, stepping quickly down the staircase to greet them. Thor's smile grew, while the others just watched Trinity sadly. They knew bringing her into this was a bad idea and her mother would have a fit, and Trinity complying to this offer was beyond them.

"Trinity!" 

A groan left her lips as she turned to face her mother, sighing. "Where on Dravkheim are you going?" She quipped. 

"I'm helping Asgard in their feat to stop the Dark Elves. It is my duty as a future Queen and a warrior to help allies, is it not?" Trinity's stone cold gaze did not betray her expression, and her mother knew that she couldn't stop her again. The Queen sighed, and took a seat upon her own throne. "Promise me, Trinity.. You will come back." A dainty eyebrow arched upon a sickly face, and Trinity turned to face her with a grim smile, "You know I will."

Thor rushed Trinity and gave her a crushing hug. His stubble tickled her earlobe as he whispered "Thank you," softly, his voice cracking slightly in the end. The six set off, butterflies erupting and fluttering about Trinity's stomach periodically, if not constantly. She was scared and nervous, and she felt like someone was pressing down on her chest as depression hit her. She wondered how she would react to seeing him again, those eyes that held her heart and her trust, and that thin smile that only seemed genuine around her, a sense of comfort from his body as they stood juxtapose to each other.

She hoped she wouldn't break into tears.


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to the story. :D Yay!

She just stood there in the dark, humid hallway, just before the stairs. Her hands coiled around her stomach as the butterflies went on a frenzy inside of her and the depression hit her so hard she almost felt dizzy. Thor pressed his hand to her lower back to egg her on.

"T-Thor.." She whimpered.  
"It will be alright, sister. Come."  
"I-I.. I can't.."  
"You can. I have faith."

Trinity's stomach was in knots as she didn't know what to feel. She twiddled her thumbs before taking a cautious step forward, with Thor's hand pressed gently to her back to keep her going. Hisses from the other prisoners haunted her presence.

"Princess.."  
"Long time no see...”  
"The Princess has returned...”  
"Mortal."  
"Midgard needs you more than Asgard."

Trinity hissed back at them before gritting her teeth, halting abruptly before His cell. Thor eyed her carefully before walking forward, and his voice rattled Trinity's nerves and she bit back a pain-filled whimper. Depression and anxiety was crushing her lithe form, and she all of a sudden felt numb.

"After all this time.. Now you come to visit me, brother... Why?" His voice lowered and entered into a hiss through gritted teeth, "To mock? To gloat?" Thor cut him off abruptly, "Stop with the illusions, Loki." A small gasp left Trinity's lips. She then felt a hot pair of smoldering emerald eyes on her, so she stepped forward and turned to face him finally. Her ice-hued pools rose slowly up his form and made eye contact briefly, an electric contact between the two was unmistakable, before Loki looked to Thor, and the entire crystal cell he was in started to shimmer in a green light.

What befell her eyes almost made her sick.

Desks were upturned, books flung nastily around the room, armor shred and thrown mercilessly into piles here and there, a chess table flipped over with pieces strewn about, blood on the floor, chairs broken and beds destroyed. She followed the blood to the God of Mischief sitting along the far wall. He looked awful.

"Now you both see me...” His voice was clearly strained, and even though Loki's gaze was upon Thor, Trinity kept her eyes locked on him. His left foot was bleeding, no doubt from kicking a table, his shirt was wrinkled and in poor condition, and his hair... She almost snorted; 'A haircut wouldn't hurt.' She thought, before finally gazing at his face for the first time in what felt like centuries. There were purple bags under his eyes, which were also red and puffy as if he'd been crying. His face looked thinner, and sickly pale. His cheekbones were prominent and the only things that stuck out the most were his chapped, cherry colored lips and his eyes.

His lips were moving and she felt Thor's voice vibrating next to her, but she didn't hear the conversation. She was far too worried about his living condition and his sanity, but she hid it well on her face. In truth, she's never felt so numb before in her life. His lips twisted into a thin and wry smile, before he chuckled and his lips started moving again. His voice was faint but she could make it out, "You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help..."

Thor's reply came quickly, and then a moment of silence. She tuned them back in slowly, Loki's voice ringing in her ears clearly;

"When do we start?"

Thor sighed, "Now, I suppose. Suit up and--" Trinity cut him off by placing a hand in front of him. He opened his mouth to question but her hard and cold glance let him know to leave. Nodding, Thor left the room and left the two alone. Loki sat forward, an eyebrow arched. He was curious; was she going to speak?

The only thing she took actual notice in was the pendant lying in the middle of the floor rather conspicuously. Analyzing the large step to get up to his prison platform she hoisted herself upward, walking right through the magic barrier; Dragons were immune to such magic, which was ironic because Trinity used magic on a daily basis. The smell of blood and rage filled her nostrils and she stopped at the pendant, kneeling down before it.

"Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?" He purred, and she almost hissed. Almost. "Better yet... How about your heart? Did I cut it out violently enough to where you've gone absolutely numb and you can't feel anything for anyone anymo--" He was silenced by the pendant being thrown at his face, to which he caught with a sure lack of grace. She stayed knelt down, her head bowed and platinum curtains framed her face to hide it from his malicious view. Tears stung her eyelids and she tried so hard to blink them back, but it just didn't work. Her body was trembling visibly as she choked back violent sobs of anger and pain.

"You're wondering why... Why I hurt you so bad... Why you can't speak to me or even look at me. You're wondering why you didn't interject when Thor blatantly threatened to kill me. You're wondering why I'm right. Well, sweetheart... I knew you like the back of your hand, once upon a time. This pendant? Useless and meaningless. Frigga is dead, and I don't love you anymore. And you don't love me. So why don't you take off the necklace you've kept so near and dear to your heart and burn it, just like I did to you in New York. You're seething with anger and depression; it's such a lovely color on you. Your tears fall from your eyes so easily and you're sitting there wondering why you're not shutting me up or leaving. Stop." 

Trinity almost fell over she was trembling so much. Every word out of his mouth stung her, because he was right about being right. Sort of.

"Stop the act, you idiot...” He growled, twirling the pendant around his fingers as he sat there, wallowing in glory. He only called her an idiot when she was acting silly a long time ago, when things were okay. That gave her a small glimmer of hope that the old Loki was still there somewhere.

"Stop pretending... Ask yourself if you really hate me. Ask yourself if you really love me, even after what I've done to you. Ask yourself if it was worth it to let me nearly kill you on that S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft. Did you gain anything? It was practically suicide. But that's what you wanted... You wanted to go home and you didn't care if it was I who took your life. Ask yourself if you meant all those hateful things you said to Thor about our old "family", and if you meant what you screamed at me before I dropped our brother 30,000 feet to his supposed death. Ask yourself if you really want to be here right now, Trinity Jögundottir."

Her head was spinning by this point and the tears fell harder and she let out a small whimper. It was a bad idea coming here and helping. Loki was right; it wasn't worth coming here. Slowly standing, she didn't look at him again as she knew there was that god damned smirk upon his face as she walked away, defeated. Passing through the magical barrier, she jumped down to the floor to let his ready himself for the journey. 

She stopped by Thor when she got out, and looked up at him, "Don't kill him. You may think that you're being a wise king, but you'd be a fool if you lay a finger on him." 

Stepping up the stairs, she walked down the hallway and stopped at a floor-to-ceiling mirror, staring at herself. She heard the chatter of her brothers in the background but she just stands there, staring blankly at herself until they pass. She turns and follows them. Hardly cracking a smile at Loki's various acts of tricks, she crossed her arms over her chest and halted herself when a green light shone around her body.

Her white armor was gone, but replaced with a black, gold, and green gradient outfit similar to that she wore two years ago when she got exiled to Earth the first time. Looking herself over, Loki purred at her, "Oh, darling.. You look like a little doll. My colors look absolutely fantastic on you.. Look how the green hugs your waist..mmn.." He eyed her deviously, and Thor cleared his throat impatiently. "Change it back." She commanded, and the tone of voice shocked the three of them. She sounded defeated and tired, and willing to give up. Loki waved a hand and her armor turned to white again, and she shoved past the two of them and continued walking.

Loki tried something with her good friend Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. She kept her eyes downcast as they walked, and being distracted with her own thoughts, she let out a shriek as Thor clamped his hand over Loki's mouth and shoved him against a pillar. Loki's head lolled to one side as he freed his mouth, "What?" He whined. Trinity just watched. And waited. No one on Asgard knew she was back, so in a flurry of silver and cerulean, her appearance changed next to instantly. Thor eyed her quizzically and glanced at Loki who let out a sheepish smile. 

Trinity's hair was now a bit shorter than her shoulders and was jet black. Her eyes were mismatched, one crimson, one amber. Her armor consisted of a crimson overcoat with golden accents, and fishnet leggings underneath knee high boots. On her waist was a shimmering whip, and her black fingerless gloves were leather. Her lips were painted black, and she looked at the guards passing by before eying the brothers, one in particular looking at her hungrily.

Once the guards were gone she returned to her modest state in white armor with runic patterns etched into the fabric. Thor and Loki just stared for a second before Thor let him go and Trinity gave him a knowing look.

"Make haste."  
"I know, brother."


	3. Escape From Asgard

Thor had jogged off and the God of Mischief traded places with the Goddess of Ice on the pillar, Loki pinning her to the cold stone and gazing down at her. "Tell me.. You do hate me, don't you?" Emerald pools seem to have captivated her and she gazed back at him. Though, her silence was mistaken for a yes and he snorted, unpinning her and moved to walk away. "I figured." In a simple rush of adrenaline, she snatched Loki by the gold arm plates he wore, yanked him back over to her back in front of her, grabbed him by the green parts of his vest and pulled his face down upon hers.

He yelped out briefly before gasping. Their lips collided and he hissed out. She didn't let him pull away, even if he was struggling to do so, and locked her arms around his neck. Eventually, his arms wrapped around her waist and a whimper left her lips and vibrated against his own. Loki brushed his tongue over her chilled lower lip and she parted them slightly. His tongue slipped inside tantalizingly slow, and his thumbs rubbed circles along the small of her back. Something churned inside of her as they wrestled their tongues and ground their bodies against another. His voice wavered in her head, 'Give in to desire, sweetheart..'

She moaned against his lips as he bit down on her lower lip and tugged with his teeth. The heat and electricity that they both shared was to be desired and lusted for among others. He pulled away and chuckled at her display of sudden affection, and she glared up at him, cheeks burning. He winked at her and chuckled again before they both left and went to go run after Thor. They passed Lady Sif and she halted Loki with a blade to his throat.   
"Betray him, and I will kill you."

Loki chuckled again, smiling deviously, "Good to see you, too, Sif."  
Trinity let out a growl, her eyes flashing amber. Sif lowered her blade, Loki continuing on, and looking at Trinity with slight confusion before she understood, offered a smile, and ran off to her left. Trinity jogged over to where Thor and Loki were, and they continued through hallways silently, Mischief and Ice walking so close that their hands were brushing. Thor went ahead in the clearing where the crashed Dark Elven carrier was.

Volstagg pushed Loki to a halt with a hand to his chest. Trinity stood protectively to his left, eying Volstagg under dark eyelashes.

"Betray him and--"  
"You'll all kill me. Evidently there will be a line."

Loki pushed past a defeated Volstagg, Trinity following. Thor urged them in along with Jane. She'd slapped Loki across the face earlier, much to the extent of him watching her carefully now. Jane ran over to Trinity and gave her a huge hug, to which she returned. "I missed you so much, Trin...” She whispered into the goddess' ear. Trinity smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, and replied, "I missed you, too, Jane...” Jane pulled away and brushed a platinum lock behind Trinity's ear. They kept her voices low, "Are you alright?" Jane blinked and stroked her cheek. Trinity stole a glance at Loki, and caught him looking at her. She blushed and looked at Jane again. "Yes. I'm... I'm fine."

After constant bickering between the two brothers, Jane had fallen down and passed out. Loki peeked over Thor’s shoulder, and blinked, “Oh dear… Is she dead?” Trinity sighed and jogged over to Jane without falling over at Thor’s tedious flying. She put Jane’s head in her lap and held her, and All of a sudden, the aircraft rocked to the side and a loud crash could be heard. Loki sighed.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki spat, and Thor growled at him, ready to throw a punch. Trinity intervened and ended up punching both of them in the back of the head, shouting, "If you both don't fucking quit then I'll end up driving, and trust me, you will not like it; so help me Laufey!" The both of them just stared at her for a second, taken back by her sudden usage of vulgarity. A moment’s pause, before they shut up. Then, Loki was about to say something snarky when Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him out the window.  
“That took care of that… I suppose,” Trinity sighed. Thor took Jane from her arms and Trinity dove out of the carrier, unsheathing Drakiss in midair and before she missed the smaller carrier that Fandral was piloting, she swung the rapier upwards and a sheet of thick ice blocked her fall. She looked like a cat as she clung to the ice wall and dropped downward, Drakiss hitting the bottom of the ship with a ring. With a wave of her hand, the ice sheet melted and flew behind Fandral, Loki, Thor, Trinity, and Jane. Loki was groaning as he stood back up, his hands cuffed. Trinity guessed Thor put them on him in the larger carrier.

“Looks like your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki.” Fandral commented once the God of Mischief righted himself. Trinity snickered before Thor finally said, “Alright.. Fandral, you know what to do.” Fandral nodded after weaving in and out from laser bullets. Him and Loki traded places and the blonde playboy Asgardian grabbed a rope, secured it to a tie down on the carrier Loki was piloting now, and looked at the four of them. “For Asgard!” He shouted before jumping down, swinging from the rope.

It was just up to Thor, Loki, Jane, and Trinity. The Goddess of Ice had sat down on one side of the ship, her platinum hair flying behind her as the wind whipped it around. Jane was placed on a platform with a blanket pulled over her. Loki was flying to a small hole, and Thor shouted, “Loki!” A moment’s pause, “Loki! Are you mad?!” Loki grinned and a devious lilt became of his voice, “Possibly.” Trinity snorted and crossed her arms, waiting, “Once upon a time, I trusted him. Loki knows what he’s doing in terms of finding little places to run away to.” She sounded, and Loki tossed her a wink to which she indignantly blew off.

She flinched back slightly when they rocketed into the small opening, and closed her eyes once the bright lights ported them to The Dark World. “Ta-daaa~” Loki sang, and Trinity snorted. A moment’s silence. “Oh, what I could do with the power surging through those veins.” Loki purred, eying Jane hungrily. 

Thor butt in, “It would consume you.” Trinity then quipped, “Nothing lost, nothing gained.” The brothers looked at another before glancing at the Goddess of Ice staring blankly ahead of her at the ruins of the Dark World. It was almost as if she’d turned invisible, the brothers continued to bicker. She jumped back into the conversation in the heat of the moment.

“Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust?! While you let her die?!” Loki yelled, verdant eyes lush with rage.   
Thor snarled in reply, “What help were you in her cell?!”  
Loki then stood up and screamed at him, “Who put me there? Who put me there?!”   
Thor rushed his brother and shoved him against the back end of the carrier whilst shouting, “You know damn well who! You know damn well!” 

They stared at another for a moment, Thor letting him go before whispering meekly, “She wouldn’t want us to fight...” Trinity snorted, having tucked her knees in to her chest and hiding her face while the two argued. She heard Loki let out a brief laugh filled with no humor, replying, “Well, she wouldn’t exactly be shocked...” Trinity looked up as Loki smiled a bit at his brother, Thor laughing lightly. Trinity’s heart fluttered with hope and a small smile reached her pale face. “I wish I could trust you...” Thor muttered, taking a step back. 

Trinity’s smile fell and she sighed, watching the two carefully. Loki righted himself and took two steps in Thor’s direction, frowning slightly. “Trust my rage.” Chills erupted over Trinity’s body, and her brothers began talking about a plan for a few minutes before agreeing. Jane sat up finally. The Goddess of Ice turned her attention to the human before standing up and walking over to her. Jane looked terrified as Trinity walked over. 

“What is it?” She whispered, kneeling before the human. “T-Trin... I saw...” Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and resting her fingertips on Jane’s temples, Trinity arched an eyebrow. “Mind if I take a look?” Jane shook her head with a whimper.

Magic blossomed through her fingertips and Trinity closed her eyes as Jane put her hands on Trinity’s. All Trinity saw was red, and her dead body. Trinity’s skin was black, a black tattoo running down her lower lip, her hair from a pure white turned ashen gray. Trinity’s blood was no longer vermillion on her clothing, but black. 

She was dead at Malekith’s feet, her own weapon corrupted with Darkness and dripping with her blood. The red faded out of her body and faded in to Loki’s dead body as well. His skin was patchy and a sick green color, veins black with the corrupted blood of the God inside of him. Sighing, Trinity opened her eyes, looking up at Jane. Jane read the pain in the kneeling Goddess’ eyes and threw herself at her. 

“I’m so sorry...” She began before Trinity pulled away, “It’s alright... It must be done.” Jane shook her head violently, “No! No! I can’t have that!” Trinity placed a finger to Jane’s lips to silence her, “Please.. I told my mother I’d do what’s right for the realm, if it means risking myself in the process.” She stood and Jane grabbed her hand, and turned to face her brothers who were stricken with worry by this point. “What’s going on?” She shook her head, nodding at Malekith’s ship in the distance. 

“I sure do hope your plan works.” She quipped. 

Jane let go of Trinity’s hand and Trinity walked over to her brothers, frowning, “I really do.” Loki let out an agitated sigh, before glancing at Thor and Jane, before resting his gaze upon Trinity. “These two don’t know about the little kiss you pulled me in to earlier, darling.” 

A chuckle left his lips as all eyes went on her. Surely, her face was a bright red as Loki continued talking. “Now... Only to be a gentleman as our big brother’s plan could potentially get us all killed, I’d like to express my feelings to you after what seems like centuries, though you have clearly displayed yours well enough. My Good Lady Trinity, I now bestow upon you, a kiss!”

He bent down to her and she gasped, his lips upon hers. It wasn’t just the fiery kiss of anger and pain that Trinity had pulled him in to earlier, it was soft. Sincere. Warm. Loki’s hand touched her face gently as he made it last. It sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach and she felt like she was on cloud nine. She could almost literally feel how sorry he was for everything, and that made her hopeful that he actually could be fixed. 

The old Loki was in there somewhere, and Trinity intended to find him again. As he pulled away, they just stared at another for a moment, their lips barely brushing as they caught their breath. He righted himself and landed the aircraft, Trinity subconsciously touching her lower lip where his had lingered.


	4. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to this story.
> 
> I'll be writing the epilogue afterward!

She knew her time had come, so she drew Drakiss and followed the three up the hill. The four of them stopped at the hilltop, Loki crouching down and Thor following behind him. Loki stood up again and Trinity held her rapier tightly in her hands. Jane then whispered, “Trinity..” Said Goddess merely smirked, glancing at her brothers. “This is goodbye, then.” She jumped down the hill, the alabaster clothing she wore being tainted by dirt and war. She slid down easily with the help of an ice slide she made herself, melting it when she got at the base.

Jane’s screams came from the hilltop and Trinity numbly knew that the plan had started. Walking forward, Malekith eyed her briefly before smirking. "Trinity... My, how you've grown." He hissed, and Trinity tensed, gripping Drakiss harder under her gloves. "Your father fought alongside King Bohr... Did he not? Killed thousands of my people with that blade you wield before me." His sneer twisted into something animalistic alongside the charred right half of his face.

The Kursed eyed her hungrily. Trinity let out a long sigh and tossed Malekith her blade. When he caught it, Drakiss crackled with white tendrils that closely resembled lightning that turned ashen, then black. The gentle white glow of the blade turned black with darkness, and Trinity took two steps forward and kneeled before Malekith. 

"My time has come, Malekith. I saw it already. Take my life in return for how many my father, King Jögun Drakisson and King Bohr stole from you thousands of years ago." She spoke softly, but valiantly. Malekith grinned darkly, before nodding to his right at the Kursed. Said monster yanked Trinity up by her shoulder plates and twirled her around, holding her in a headlock.

She faced a fallen Thor whose right hand, the hand that controlled Mjölnir, was seared off. Loki had Jane held by the back of the head, and was shoving her along to move forward. "Malekith!" He seethed, shoving Jane to the ground before them. "I've brought you a gift!" He looked at the Dark Elf from under dark lashes with intense green eyes.

"However I ask one thing in return... A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Trinity slid ice colored hues to his form, and she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Malekith snickered darkly and looked at Jane, before walking to Thor. He was rolled facing the ground with his right arm tucked to his chest, groaning in pain. Kicking him around with his boot, Malekith hissed at him, "Look at me."

He kept eye contact with Thor as he raised a hand, Jane lifting off the ground. Malekith summoned the Aether from Jane's body, her arms spread wide and her mouth opened, lips forming an 'o' shape. A black-tinted, crimson, tendril-like mist slithered from her mouth, ears, and nose. "Now Loki!" Thor shouted. Loki's hand glowed green and shot a clump of magic at Thor who was dressed in his valiant garb summoned Mjölnir to his right hand and lightning started crackling.

"Kill her!" Malekith shouted at the Kursed, tossing the beast the corrupted Drakiss. The Kursed caught the blade, held it to Trinity's back, and growled, "Any last words, Princess?" Trinity swallowed tightly, tears welling up in her eyes as her and Loki made eye contact. "Is this how Frigga died? Unyielding in your disgusting arms, fiend?" She hissed through gritted teeth, Loki cringing back and rushing towards a fallen Jane. The blade slipped up Trinity's ribcage and pierced her heart. She let out a cry of pain as the Darkness immediately started eating at the young goddess' insides.

The Kursed threw her at Loki and Jane, to which his arm wrapped around them both. Trinity was twitching and convulsing in pain as she became a fragment of what she once was. A loud explosion became of the area and the Aether exploded with the lightning that Thor summoned. As the smoke cleared, Trinity's skin was becoming a dead, ashen color and she screamed in pain. Everything was fading out, and Loki and Jane left her side to go fight, and for Jane to hide. 

 

It was a few moments later and Jane tried to pick up Trinity and take her somewhere. She was crying. Trinity looked up at the human, the whites of her eyes black as night and the blue of her iris vibrant and otherworldly. 

The pain made Trinity numb to almost everything except it. Jane was yelling at her; it's not like Trinity could stand anyway. "W-what? J-J-Jane.." Trinity twitched. "Come on! It's Loki! He's dying!" The Goddess of Ice's eyes widened and she tried to move, only to scream in agony.

Jane ended up dragging Trinity to where Loki's own convulsing body lay. Trinity tried to crawl over him but ended up falling over beside him. Thor was crying as he kneeled on the other side of the two. Loki rolled over to face Trinity, his skin green and the veins underneath black. He raised a terribly shaky hand to her face as she twitched and cried out in sheer pain. She had moments-- no, seconds-- left before it was the end of her. 

"T-Trinity.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Pl-please forgive me. I'm so sorry." His voice was weak; he only had seconds left as well. By the way Thor was acting, they'd already held their last conversation. Trinity shook her head and gagged to him, "Don't. Please. D-don't... Don't do that to yourself, Loki. P-please. It's alright. W-we can leave together." 

She looked at Thor, smiled sadly, and whispered, "I can go home." Thor nodded at Trinity, whispering, "You can finally go home.." Their fingers twined together and Loki smiled weakly. He rolled back over and looked at Thor, before lolling his head to the side to look at Trinity, who was unmoving, eyes open, black lips parted. She didn't look like she was breathing.

Loki inhaled sharply as he whispered to her, "I love you," and closed his eyes. He ceased breathing as well.


End file.
